Contra la Amenaza Rubia
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Chico Bestia desaparece siempre a las 2 de la tarde y nadie tiene idea de a donde va, un día Raven decide seguirlo y descubre que ha estado vigilando a la chica de la escuela que se parece a Terra, en Nevermore Rabia, Pasión y Valiente reflexionan sobre este descubrimiento. Reto propuesto por MrRayney


Hola amable gente que se tomó la molestia de leer la primera parte de este Two-shot, espero que lo disfruten. Este Two-shot forma parte de un reto propuesto por el grandioso _MrRayney_

Disclaimer: La serie Teen Titans no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contra la Amenaza Rubia<strong>_

•Jump City, Torre T•

Era un día común en la vida de nuestros queridos héroes. Raven leía un libro mientras dos de sus compañeros jugaban con una consola

-¡Lo estoy logrando! ¡Lo estoy logrando!- exclamaba Chico Bestia mientras jugaba con su mejor amigo

-No por mucho...- dijo Cyborg mientras obtenía la victoria rápidamente -¡BOOYAAH!- exclamó mientras realizaban un baile de la victoria en la pequeña mesa del living -¡Oh sí! ¡Oh yeah!-

-¡No es justo!- exclamó el cambia-formas mientras aventaba su control remoto -¡Quiero la revancha!- gritó mirando retadoramente a su amigo

La joven empática tenía una venita en la frente por cada grito que sus amigos daban

_"Cuenta hasta 10, Raven..."_ se decía mentalmente

-Cuando quieras, Bestita- dijo el joven mitad robot con superioridad

-¡Ahora mismo!- dijo Chico Bestia con determinación. Después observó el reloj y su semblante cambió -O tal vez sea en otra ocasión, me tengo que ir...- agregó abandonando a su amigo

-¿Otra vez? ¿Es enserio, Bestita?- preguntó Cyborg con incredulidad -Llevas dos semanas haciendo lo mismo...-

-Es que... Es que... Es algo importante. Nos vemos luego...- dijo el joven meta morfo despidiéndose

-Podrías al menos decirme que es eso "tan importante"...- habló Cyborg antes de que su amigo se fuera con los brazos cruzados

-Creo que es tan importante que ni su mejor amigo se puede enterar...- dijo Raven con tono monótono mientras el corazón de Cyborg se quebraba en pedacitos

-Solo hay una respuesta para esto: ¡Tiene un nuevo mejor amigo!- exclamó el moreno dramáticamente mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Yo no dije eso...- habló la joven mitad demonio mirando con preocupación a Cyborg, mientras el lloraba a cascadas

El chico mitad robot se alejó a una esquina y comenzó a devorar un litro de helado de vainilla mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Murmuraba cosas como "Debí saberlo" o "Estúpido Vegetariano"

La joven mitad demonio rodó los ojos al ver la acción de su amigo. Reflexionó los últimos acontecimientos.

Era cierto. El joven cambiante había actuado así toda la semana anterior.

Una extraña sensación que no supo explicar invadió su interior y decidió ir a su habitación.

Con ayuda de su espejo viajó a Nevermore, para saber que era aquella sensación y encontró a dos de sus emoticlones: Pasión y Valiente. Ambas jugaban cartas

-Hola...- saludó Pasión amablemente al verla llegar

-¿Alguien de ustedes tiene que decirme algo?- preguntó Raven yendo directo al grano

-Ya que no lo dirá nadie...- comenzó a hablar Valiente dejando sus cartas en el suelo -Todas queremos saber que sucede con Bestita...-

Raven alzó una ceja -¿Eso era todo?-

-¿Cómo que si eso era todo?- preguntó Pasión indignada -Estamos preocupadas por Besti-Poo. Tú también...- acusó señalando a la joven titán con el dedo

-Claro que estoy preocupada, es mi amigo...- dijo con naturalidad la joven mitad demonio

-A otro perro con ese hueso...- dijo Valiente mirando a Raven -Todas sabemos lo que sientes, que tú seas demasiado tonta para admitirlo es otra cosa...- dijo con determinación

-No sé porque vine...- dijo Raven mientras se preparaba para irse

-Recuerda lo que dije. ¿Qué mejor que el valor para decirte lo que sientes?- dijo Valiente mirando intensamente a la joven empática

Raven salió de Nevermore. Sus "queridas" emoticlones tenían razón. Ella también deseaba saber que sucedía con Chico Bestia.

A eso de las cuatro, el joven meta morfo regresó a su habitación en silencio mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta.

Más tarde algunos de los titanes se encontraban cenando. Robin y Starfire estaban en una "misión" especial.

-Oye viejo, ¿me pasas la sal, por favor?- preguntó Chico Bestia con una sonrisa a Cyborg

El joven mitad robot lo miró de arriba a abajo -Pídesela a tu nuevo mejor amigo...- dijo con molestia mientras se levantaba de la mesa con todo y su comida

El joven cambiante lo miró confundido

-Chico Bestia, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- preguntó Raven en tono monótono

El chico de piel verde comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-No... Nada, Rae...- dijo Chico Bestia rascándose la nuca

La joven de ojos amatistas se acercó al rostro del chico, sin percatarse del fuerte rubor en las mejillas del cambia-formas

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la joven con el tono monótono aun en su voz

El joven meta morfo sentía cosquillas en el estómago y su cara arder

-Si... Si... De verdad...- dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando directo a su habitación con el corazón acelerado

La joven mitad demonio suspiró. No iba a estar tranquila hasta saber que sucedía.

•Al día siguiente•

-¡¿Planeas seguir a Chico Bestia?!- preguntó Cyborg con incredulidad -¡Dime que no es un sueño! ¡Dime que tu padre planea el fin del Mundo o un Apocalipsis!- exclamaba mientras limpiaba su hermoso bebé

-Es enserio, Cy. Estoy preocupada por el...- dijo Raven con monotonía en su voz

-¡Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Vuelve a decir eso!- dijo el joven mitad robot con una sonrisa que podía competir con la del gato Cheshire

La joven empática lo dudó

-¡Dilo!- insistió el chico mitad robot sacando una cámara

-¡No lo diré enfrente de esa cosa!- dijo la peli-violácea con determinación

-Oh si lo harás, Rae...- dijo el moreno ensanchando más su sonrisa

•••Un par de minutos más tarde•••

-Estoy preocupada por Chico Bestia...- susurró la joven empática con monotonía

-¡Más fuerte!- ordenó Cyborg mientras apuntaba un estante lleno de libros con su rayo

-Estoy preocupada por Chico Bestia...- dijo Raven con el mismo tono monótono pero con un poco más de voz

-¡No te oigo!- exclamó Cyborg acercando la cámara al rostro de la joven mitad demonio

-Estoy preocupada por Chico Bestia...- dijo Raven con tono fuerte y monótono mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado -¡¿Contento?!- preguntó con furia

-¡Eso es todo, Rae!- exclamó el moreno con entusiasmo -¡Ahora mueve tu pálido trasero y descubre quien es el nuevo mejor amigo de Bestita!...-

La joven sólo rodó los ojos. Miró el reloj: 2:00pm. La hora exacta en la que Chico Bestia desaparecía

Notó como el joven de piel verde se transformaba en una pequeña ave y salía volando por la ventana

A una distancia prudencial, Raven siguió a Chico Bestia. El joven cambiante voló por la ciudad sin percatarse de su seguidora

La empática vio como el chico tomaba forma humana y se acercaba a un lugar. Su mirada se dirigió hacia una joven

-¿Una escuela? ¿Por qué demonios vendría aquí?- se preguntó Raven en voz baja mientras seguía manteniéndose a distancia

Pronto sintió como si algo se quebrara en su interior

-No puede ser...- se dijo a si misma mientras veía una cabellera rubia y un rostro bastante familiar de ojos azules...

Por fin había descubierto todo. Se alejó de ahí lo más pronto.

•Mientras tanto en Nevermore...•

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- exclamó Pasión cayendo de rodillas. Comenzó a golpearse en el pecho -¡Besti-Poo! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dinos que no es cierto!-

-¡Amenaza rubia!- gritaba Valiente con molestia -Repito, ¡Amenaza rubia!-

-¡De nuevo esa maldita rubia oxigenada!- exclamó una voz que hizo a Pasión sentir escalofríos

Valiente vio como de las sombras salía otra emoticlon

-¡¿Así que ese imbécil sigue tras la bruja de Terra?!- preguntó Rabia en un tono bastante fuerte que hizo temblar el lugar...

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. En la siguiente parte veremos lo que opinan las emoticlones de Raven sobre este descubrimiento n/

Besos,_ Luna_


End file.
